You're My Escape
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: After saving her from a brutal fight with Kellerman, Michael, fearing for Sara’s safety, asks her to go on the run with him…But will she go?


_**You're My Escape**_

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Prison Break, do you think that I would be sitting home on a Friday night writing Fanfiction…I think not!_

_**A/N: **Okay so I will probably turn this into a multi-chap fic, but for now while I don't really have the time, it's just going to be a one-shot…Please R and R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

The realization hit her brutally…This was a nightmare. Any moment she was going to wake up and find out that this wasn't happening "Oh my god…"

"I know you know where they are Sara!"

She wanted to scream…She wanted to yell…She wanted to cry out to the heavens and ask why this always happened to her…Why it was her they all chose to mislead and betray.

"No I don't!" She managed to gasp out, her heart fluttering in circles.

Kellerman took another step towards her, backing Sara up against her couch "Yes you do! I know Scofield called you!"

Sara gasped…All along she had thought that Lance was a friend…Another recovering addict…But once again she had been deceived "Who are you?"

A smirk danced across Kellerman's lips " The one and only special agent Kellerman…" He trailed off, her handbag lying on her coffee table catching his eye.

Sara followed his gaze and gasped as she saw the origami swan sticking out of the top of her bag. Kellerman attempted to lunge at her bag but Sara stood in his way…She had no idea why she did it…She knew that the message on that swan would be enough for Kellerman to track down the brothers, and even though she was still angry at Michael for what he did to her, she still didn't want to see him, or his brother hurt.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Kellerman hissed.

He attempted to shove her aside, but Sara lunged back into position…Protective anger taking over as her voice raised a few notches in a blatant challenge, and she got right back into his face. "You are gonna have to get through me!"

Kellerman quirked a brow "Is that a threat Doctor Tancredi?"

Sara's gut twisted in disgust as she saw that look in his eyes…One that stated all too clearly how much he apparently was liking that possibility. She didn't answer him…Didn't give him the opportunity to strike first. Grasping him by the shoulder, she put her entire body into it, and brought him down into her oncoming knee, all in one smooth, incredibly fast movement. He never even had a chance to protect himself.

She hit him as hard as she could, feeling a moment of grim pleasure as she heard the sound he made as all the air went out of his body…And then watched as he stumbled backwards into the opposite wall.

She turned her back to him in an attempt to grab her bag, sensing more than hearing the movement, she turned just in time to see Kellerman's enraged expression looming as he grabbed her by the arms and threw her to the side.

But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She had survived a full-scale riot…No way was she going to make this easy for him.

Gathering her balance once more as best as possible, she lashed out as hard as she could. Punching him in the jaw. Feeling her knuckles pop painfully and then go blissfully numb upon contact with his face. It hurt him, but not enough to disorient him long enough for her to prepare to launch another attack. He whirled on her faster than she could follow, and she didn't even see his fist coming at her.

But she did feel the way her slender jaw exploded in an unending wave of excruciating agony and how she saw stars as she went down hard. Landing on her back on the couch…Completely dazed…Head and ears ringing from the impact.

She saw his next strike coming, almost as if it was in slow motion…But she was unable to do anything to stop it. This time his fist made contact with the area where the ridge of her cheekbone met the hinge of her jaw. She felt it pop, and the doctor in her knew that if she managed to survive this with nothing broken, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

The tender skin of her temple shredded by the force of her head smacking onto the arm rest.

She knew she needed to stay awake…But she couldn't find her strength, and the swirling darkness surrounding her was unwilling to negotiate any longer.

_'No!'_ She told herself. She willed herself to open her eyes, and when she finally did she gasped…One second Kellerman was there, leaning viciously over her, and the next he was gone…Jerked backwards by some unseen force before his next punch could land.

Gaze blurred, she desperately peered through the fall of her own hair to try and see what was happening, even as she was slipping further and further into unconsciousness. What she saw was bombardment of pictures and scenes. Some changing and shifting so quickly that she couldn't quite keep up with them… But she saw enough. She saw more than she probably should have;

She saw Michael…And that had filled her with such overwhelming relief, that at first she couldn't believe it.

If he was really here, and it wasn't her hallucinating, then that meant that he would have sacrificed his one chance to escape. To be free…But regardless of all that, he was here…And to say he was pissed would have been an understatement.

Through her semi-conscious faze, Sara remembered what Michael could be like when the situation arose. She watched as he grabbed Kellerman from behind and bashed his head into the coffee table, knocking him out cold.

Sara didn't respond, didn't hesitate, instead with the only ounce of strengh she could muster she leap out off the couch and into Michael's arms. Her body collided with his, and Michael stumbled a bit at the unexpected contact. He quickly recovered however, let go of Kellerman's head and put his arms around her.

She held on to him as tightly as she could…Clung to him like he was the only solid thing in a world turned upside down…Like she had been thrown out into a raging, storm-tossed sea, and he was her only lifeline.

Body shuddering with the weight of her tears, she positioned her face into the warm curve where his throat met his shoulder, and pressed herself as close to him as she could get. If she could have somehow or other managed to insert her body under his skin she would have.

Everything else surrounding their lives fell away…The escape, the lies, the unconscious special agent bleeding onto her coffee table…And every reason why her feelings for him were such a bad idea, leaving her just in this moment…Wanting him to never let her go.

She felt the way his arms immediately encircled her…Knew he was feeling the same bombardment of emotions and sensations that she was. One of his arms ran up her back, his palm pressed against her shoulder-blade, holding her to him snugly, while the other cupped the back of her neck tenderly, the unbelievable strength in his fingers muted as they smoothed down her hair.

"It's okay" he soothed, and the sound of his voice was enough to bring Sara back to reality.

She pulled herself out of his arms and started into his eyes…Looking for answers…Whether she was conscious enough to compute them still remained to be seen.

The bruises on her face made Michael sick to the stomach and he wanted to stab Kellerman in the back for what he did to her…But he knew that was the last thing Sara needed to see right at that moment.

"Why are you here?" She managed through her sobs.

Michael thought carefully for a moment, his hands never leaving her shoulders "I knew that they would be after you when they knew that you had contact with me."

Sara rolled her eyes but he continued "So I had to come and make sure that you were okay."

"Okay?" Sara scoffed "Michael do I look okay?"

Michael winced again as he concentrated intensely on Sara's injuries "That's why you need to come with me."

Sara's perfectly sculpted brows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline "No way Michael! I just want to put all of this mess behind me and move on with my life!"

"Sara?" Michael pleaded, laying his hand on her shoulder but she quickly pulled back.

"Don't Sara me! This is all your fault!" She snapped, more tears threatening to fall "God I just got punched in that face trying to protect you!"

Michael opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quiet sure what to say. Finally he asked in confusion "What did you say?"

"Never mind" Sara said sadly, looking to feet "You should go…I'll be okay."

Michael sighed ruefully in defeat…He should have known that she wouldn't just give up and agree after what he had done to her "Fine…Call the police quickly before he wakes up and tell them that he broke in to rob your apartment but when he saw you he attacked you."

"Okay" Sara nodded sadly as she watched him head to her door "Be careful Michael."

"Bye Sara."

And then he left…He left with one last longing gaze from his memorizing eyes.

She could see the entire universe in those eyes…But there was nothing poetic in that thought. Because it only provided a reflection of what she already knew, and what he had obviously just tonight began to find out…The universe was one cold, calculating, and painful plane of existence. There was no such thing as happy endings. No such thing as fairy tales or complete and total freedom…You were always a slave to someone…Always bound to something…Always at the mercy of the turning of the tides, and the cruel role of the dice.

This world didn't care about the bond that had formed between two people in such a bizarre situation…Didn't care about how they had been tied together by some unexplainable but nonetheless incredibly emotional link. It didn't care about the evil, treacherous forces surrounding them that were now threatening to snatch them so brutally apart. Threatening to fling them back into their previous existences whether they wanted to go or not.

And it wasn't fair…It wasn't fair one damn bit.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Wasn't the way it was supposed to end. She couldn't accept it…_Wouldn't_ accept it. Not now, not after everything that had happened and that's why she knew she didn't want to lose him.

She just couldn't just let him go like that…If something was to happen to him, she could never forgive herself.

The cold, desperate sensation of overwhelming panic flooded her veins, and she had found herself doing the only thing that she could…The only thing that made any sense;

She ran to her bedroom and threw a few basic necessities in her overnight bag, and then ran out of her apartment like hell.

Flying out of her apartment building, her breath caught in her throat as she made out Michael walking quickly, inconspicuously towards a slowly moving car that she guessed was being manned by Lincoln.

"Michael!" Desperation clear in her voice…She didn't care…All her energy on the mission of getting him to stop.

He turned…Eyes locking with hers shock clear on his face as she ran to him, shoes slapping against the pavement as she ran.

He took a step towards her…An indefinable expression on his face, as she skidded to a sudden halt in front of him "Sara?"

"Don't go!" She panted out breathlessly…Heart still hammering violently in her chest, as her eyes swept over his features desperately.

He turned fully to her. That intense gaze staring back into her…Observing her emotions like he always did, but this time, it was for a different reason than before "Why?"

She chocked back a gasp nervously "Well you can go…Just not without me."

Michael watched her intensely through his crystal blues "Sara, What are you…?"

She felt a jolt run through her, as she looked at him wordlessly for a moment. The words rising to her lips were words that she knew she couldn't allow herself to say…But yet knew that it was those exact same words that he was waiting to hear "Because…" she paused for a moment;

"…I'm coming with you!"

_**End**_


End file.
